What He Didn't Know Sequel to He Knew
by RavenRosebud
Summary: He discovers something he didn't know.


Title: What He Didn't Know

Author: Ravenrosebud

Pairing: Snape/Harry

Rating: R

Summery: He discovers something he didn't know.

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR

Feedback: Yes, please.

This is the sequel to He Knew.

He had been watching him all day. There was a tight feeling in his chest since he awoke and realized just exactly what day this was. Seven years, the longest of his life, where coming to a close. He had watched over him since the day he sat there with the overlarge hat covering those famous eyes. He had watched him grow, and be molded into the ideal savior.

He had seen him laugh, seen him be worshiped, seen him be shunned. He had seen him at his bravest and at his weakest. He had seen him be broken and could still see pain and grief shining in those emerald eyes. He had seen him take a shaky breath and face death head on. He had been there the day the prophecy came true. He had watched as the small body lay there overcome with pain and watched as they stood there and waited for him to stand. Dumbledore had stood to the side and would not allow the Order to step forward, it would all end that day, no matter what. He had smiled when he saw those eyes open and he felt proud when he saw him slowly stand and battle the Dark Lord to the death.

He had seen him cry as he knelt before their graves, and had shed a tear for him. He had fallen in love with him and knew at that moment that there was no shame in loving a man like him.

His eyes followed him as he stood and left the Great Hall, his shoulders hunched forward and his head hung low. He had succeeded and yet he walked as though he still carried the fate of the Wizarding world on his shoulders.

He stood and nodded his head towards the Headmaster before leaving through the back entrance.

The day was half over and the train would leave in three hours. He had shaken his hand the previous night after he had been handed his degree. He had been surprised at how small his hand had been in his and how rough it had felt.

He had wrapped that same hand around his hard cock later that night. With his eyes squeezed shut he had imagined how his small calloused hand would feel wrapped around him. He had pictured those emerald eyes clouded with lust and that pink tongue darting out to moisten his full lips before leaning in to press their lips together. He would slide his tongue into the warmth of the boy's mouth and relish his taste.

He could imagine his waif like frame, pale and smooth lying against the black silk sheets. He would run his thin potion stained hands over him mapping out every inch of his flesh. He would place small kisses down him until reaching the head of his cock. He would bury his face in the boy's curls and inhale his scent. He would take the head of his cock into this mouth and suck gently causing the boy to whimper.

He never went as far as to imagine what it would feel like to thrust into him and feel him tighten down on him as he climaxed with a cry. He would hide his face in the center of his pillow and damn himself for being such a fool after every time.

When the clock struck the hour, he waited with the others and watched as the students boarded the train. From behind him he heard the heavy footsteps of someone running. He saw him come into sight and felt the tightness in his chest increase. Sweat was dripping down the side of his face and his cheeks were a rosy red. Their eyes met for a brief second before the boy's face glowed more red and he turned away.

When the train pulled away he stood still watching the smoke from it rise up to greet the clouds before turning back towards Hogwarts. He walked slowly as his mind drifted back and forth between the moments he had hated him during and the moments he had grew to love him because of.

The door to his office was ajar and his heart started to pound as his eyes searched the room for anything out of place. Something white on his desk caught his attention. A small envelope sat in the center of his large desk with the letters S.S. written in green ink. His hand was shaking as he reached out for it. He slid the piece of folded parchment out and placed it on his desk. Severus, was sprawled across the parchment and his breathing increased as he recognized the handwriting. After reading his tests and essays for the past seven years he could recognize his writing with just seeing one letter.

He held his breath as he smoothed out the parchment and focused on the small words that decorated the slightly yellow paper. He collapsed back into his chair and closed his eyes. His lips slowly turned up into one of the few smiles to grace his sallow face as his finger rubbed back and forth over the words that had been written in a brief flash of courage; I love you.


End file.
